Naruto Grand Ordeal
by midnightson41
Summary: Based on Eiyu no Kage this challenge is basically Fate Grand Order set in the Naruto Universe why find out inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Based on Eiyu no Kage the challenge is basically Fate Grand Order set in the Naruto Universe why Grand Order specifically because it the best way to explain why Naruto can have multiple servants**

How Naruto becomes a Master is entirely up to you, but since i got permission from AzureFlameXIIIGod i suggest using the same way he did, or you can basically have Jiraiya messing around with the Kyuubi's seal.

When Naruto becomes a Master is also up to you but i recommend either during the Chunin Exams Finals before the Sand/Sound or after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission

As for who Naruto has as servants is also up to you but here's who i recommend

Naruto's Servants

 **Archer: Shiro Emiya**  
 **Assassin: Sasakai Kojiro**  
 **Berserker: Lancelot  
Caster: Tamamo-no-Mae **  
**Lancer: Cu Chulainn  
Rider: Medusa  
Saber: King Arthur  
Ruler: Joan of Arc**  
 **Shielder: Mashu  
**  
But if you don't want too then just go ahead pick whoever you want because Grand Order has a lot to choose from and also so this is a Holy Grail War so there is more Masters than just Naruto like Sasuke for example in AzureFlameXIIIGod story Sasuke just became a Master out of no where with no build up what so ever, if you decide to make Sasuke a Master you can just say he was given command seals from another Master that died or he found a scroll that explains how to summon a servant and if you do here a some servants he can have. **  
**

Sasuke's Servants  
 **  
Avenger: Edmond Dantès(Avenger is in his Name)**  
 **Lancer: Brynhild(A rival for Arthur)**  
 **Saber: Souji Okita(Just because)**

Other people I have in mind to become a Master are:

 **Sakura**

 **Garra**

 **Fuu**

 **Yugito**

 **Killer Bee**

 **Mei**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **and Itachi**

unless you want to use OCs by all means then go ahead

Pairings can be whoever you want but as per standerd norm i'd want to see a Harem with these characters

Naruto's Harem

 **Hinata(Canon)**

 **Fuu(they share the same pain and goals and if she is a Master then the drama gets better)**

 **Tamamo-no-Mae(Naruto holds a Fox demon she is a Fox goddess am i the only one that see's this)**

 **Medusa(GODDAMN Heavens Feel Route)**

 **Mashu(why not)**

 **Joan of Arc(obviously)**

 **and maybe an OC(for fun)**

oh and for those who ask Chakara can be a precursor/substitute for Prana

also one last thing like AzureFlameXIIIGod's story there is an after story in which Naruto becomes a Heroic Sprite and participates in the Fifth Holy Grail War as Shiro's Servent why you'll have to find out in the next Chapter/Challenge.

see you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate Zero's Hope

Yeah remember when i said i was going to do a challenge for the 5th Holy Grail War well after rewatching Fate Stay Night and Unlimited Blade Works i realize that this may take a little longer because i want Shiro and Saver go through all 3 routes so yeah give me another day, or two, maybe a week and i'll think of something but in the meanwhile here is a some food for thought Saver (Naruto) and Avenger (Sasuke) get summoned during the Fourth Holy Grail War now watch as they completely disrupt the flow of the war by causing different Servants to be summoned, killing some Masters to early, and more or less just doing whatever they want for better or worst.

Alternative Servants

 **Tokiomi Tohsaka: Archer/Gilgamesh**  
 **Kirei Kotomine: Assassin/Hassan-i-Sabbha**  
 **Kariya Matou: Berserker/Mordred**  
 **Ryuunosuke: Caster/Gilles de Rais**  
 **Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi: Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne**  
 **Waver Velvet: Rider/Iskander**  
 **Kiritsugu Emiya: Saber/Nero Claudius Caesar**  
 **Savior/Naruto Uzumaki**  
 **Avenger/Sasuke Uchiha**

I'll let you guy come up with ideas for Masters for Naruto and Sasuke.

I better put both Naruto's and Sasuke's stats so the future writes can understand how strong Naruto and Sasuke are and note this not Canon Naruto and Sasuke they may have different abilites depending on the way the first challenge goes.

 **Class: Savior**  
 **True Name: Naruto Uzumaki**  
 **Master: Unknown**  
 **Weapon: Ryuken (Dragon Blade)**  
 **Weapon Ability: Elemental Properties**  
 **Titles: Child of Prosperity, God of Shinobi, and Inheritor of the Will of Fire**  
 **Alignment: Lawful Good or Lawful Neutral**  
 **Other Classes Qualified for are: Saber, Ruler, Caster, and Rider?(Should summons like Gamabunta Count as riding?)**

 **Stats**

 **Strength: A+**  
 **Endurance: A**  
 **Agility: B**  
 **Prana: A++**  
 **Luck: EX**  
 **Magic Resistance: C**  
 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

 **Class: Avenger**  
 **True Name: Sasuke Uchiha**  
 **Master: Unknown**  
 **Weapon: Kusanagi (Grass Cutter Sword)**  
 **Weapon Ability: Poison Based  
Titles: Child of Destruction, Shinobi of Darkness, and Inheritor ot the Curse of Hatred**  
 **Alignment: Lawful Neutral**  
 **Other Classes Qualified for are: Saber, Berserker, Assassin, Caster, and Rider?(seriously i'm curious)**

 **Stats**

 **Strength: A**  
 **Endurance: C**  
 **Agility: A+**  
 **Prana: B**  
 **Luck: A**  
 **Magic Resistance: A++**  
 **Noble Phantasm: ?**

I'll leave it to you guys to come up with their Noble Phantasms because i want you to have some freedoms oh and the other qualified classes are just there to inform that they can be summoned as a part the Seven Classes just in case the writer wants to do something different but Savior and Avenger were the ones that i think they most qualify for and speaking of Servants who qualify for different classes did you know that King Arthur qualifies for four different classes apart from Saber granted three of them are in Alter Mode and one technically doesn't count but still the qualifications are there so here are they are the four other classes that King Arthur can be summoned in.

 **Berseker(Alter Mode)**  
 **Lancer(Alter Mode with Rhongomyniad)**  
 **Rider(does it count? look and you'll see what i mean)**  
 **and Surprisingly Assassin (It was a shock for me too)**

will thats all for today please **REVIEW** so that i may hear your feedback oh and be on the look out for a new challenge(Trailer) i'm working on called Fate/Phantom War you'll love it i promise later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate Unlimited Heavens Night (I couldn't think of a better title)**

 **It took me awhile but i finally got it done**

 **Summary**

Instead for summoning the King of Knights Emiya shirou summoned our good old friend Saver(Naruto) now forced to enter a life or death Battle Royal Shirou and his strange servant must work together to end the war and prevent innocents from getting involved... that is if Saver doesn't drive Shirou crazy first "FOR THE LAST TIME SAVER I DIDN'T HAVE A HAREM!" "That's what they all say Master".

 **New Servents**

 **Shiro Emiya:** Saver/Naruto Uzumaki, & Saber/Arthur Pendragon  
 **Rin Tohsaka:** Saber (Lily)/Artoria Pendragon  
 **Sakura Matou:** Archer/Euryale, & Assassin/Stheno  
 **Illyasviel Von** Einzbern: Berserker/Hercules  
 **Bazett Fraga McRemitz:** Lancer/Cu Chulainn  
 **Luvia Edelfelt:** Caster/Tamamo-no-Mae  
 **Soichiro Kuzuki:** Rider/Boudica  
 **Zouken Matou:** True Assassin/Hassan-i-Sabbha (Cursed  
 **Ruler:** Joan of Arc

 **Naruto's Harem**

Saber Lily (Artoria)  
Tamamo-no-Mae  
Euryale & Stheno  
Boudica  
and Jeanne d'Arc

 **Shirou's Harem**

Sakura Matou  
Saber (Original)  
Rin Tohsaka  
Luvia Edelfelt  
and Illyasviel Von Einzbern

Hey just for fun guess what Naruto's Harem has in common. oh and this is for the reviewers who say i missed some class and points in the last challenge so here is the new chart

 **Naruto Sevant Class Qualifications and why**

 **Saber:** Dragon Blade (AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO REMEMBERS THAT GAME!) or Chakra Blade (4th Movie Never gave it to Sara.)  
 **Archer:** Rasenshuriken (DO i need to say anything plus aside from ARCHER. CLASS. IS. WEIRD.)  
 **Lancer:** Shakujo (Sage of Six Paths Staff) or Chakra Chains (Cut me some slack here)  
 **Rider:** Summons either Toads or Foxes (Summons count because they technecally use them for travel)  
 **Caster:** Ninjustu  
 **Assassin:** Shinobi Training  
 **Berserker:** Pre Kyuubi Understanding

 **Are you happy now he's OP and i would just like to remind you all that the previous stats were for GRAND ORDER NARUTO! you know The Challenge i posted right before the last one THE NOT CANON NARUTO and do not get me wrong i love canon Naruto but he's just too OP so i had to make Grand Order Naruto equal to the servants he's facing just to make it fair for the Fate Characters.**

 **I apoligize if i offend some of you but i just don't like being told that i'm wrong when people don't know the full story yes i know Canon Naruto is too OP for the Fate series but i still want to try and see if someone can create a slightly strong but not to OP Naruto to battle the servants plus this is fanfiction if you want an OP Naruto then go write story of your own.**

 **Oh and about Fate Phantom War... yeah the challenge will be up tomorrow without the Trailer it still needs work but i promise that the trailer for it will be awesome just give me time to have a few people beta it and i'll be set.**

 **so with that see you later.**


End file.
